These Crimson Eyes
by The ArcAngel Noa
Summary: After surviving the Uchiha massacre, Saiyuri Strife appears in Konoha after years of being thought dead. She knows where the Akasuki are,and has lived with them for years, but much to everyone's dismay, her memories are now gone.
1. Lost

_**Hello, I am Gaarasbloodsandforever (yes, I know, long name!) Anyhow! I started to write this when I was spacing off in class thinking, "What if Sasuke was suppose to have a girlfriend from the village?"**_

_**And that's how this started, anyway, please read both chapters before you judge. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, but there are a few O.C. Characters.**_

_**(Prologue) Lost…**_

'Saiyuri, I know you are only a child, but take care of your mother. Remember, you are a Strife, never have you been an Uchiha. Promise…you'll never take there name…'

'Daddy…No, you're supposed to take care of us. You can't die.'

Saiyuri Strife knew only three things at that time as she watched her father die in front of her; her father hated her mothers' family more than anything in the world, she was going to have the whole world thrust upon her, and that in a matter of moments, life was going to take a turn for the worse.

Her father was hanging on as long as he could, but she couldn't help but stare at her unfortunate father. His normally thick auburn hair was limp and lifeless, his skin practically transparent, every vain and bone exposed under his stretching skin. She couldn't speak, not anymore. Every conversation with him up till now was so forced and heart retching as she had to watch him waste away before her eyes, that now all she could do was stare at him, trying to focus threw her tears.

'You must…promise me, Saiyuri. If…you want me to rest…peacefully…denounce your…Uchiha blood.'

Saiyuri only nodded as he reached to touch his boney fingers to her face. She tilted her head into his hand as he smiled with as much effort as it took to lift his hand, then, his chest started to slow, throwing Saiyuri in a panic. His eyes closed slowly as his boney hand swung to the floor and made a sickening smack sound as it hit the hard wood.

She could only sit there, staring at his lifeless body wondering if he had remembered her with the crystal blue eyes she was born with, or if the crimson eyes she now held haunted him to the very end. In all physical aspects, she embodied an Uchiha. Her hair was a sleek black, and her skin was extremely fair, even for a child. But the one and only proof was contained in her eyes, the crimson red eyes were a part of her, which she knew her father hated. She once held the cool, pale blue eyes of her fathers' clan, which was proof enough that she also held the trait of the Strife clan, but the Uchiha blood blossomed first.

She understood why he hated their clan so much, but she couldn't understand how he could look at her and her mother with such unwavering love. Her mother was an Uchiha, and not only an Uchiha, but the head of the clan's sister. Her mother was beautiful; straight, knee length, black hair; pale, fair skin. She got the Sharingan from her mother, which Saiyuri thought ironic, because her mother was blind.

-TCE-

Two years have past since her father died; Saiyuri was now six years old and, unfortunately, traveling to Konoha with her mother. She tried to keep every letter, and every notice that came to her mother from the Uchiha, but her mothers brother sent for them, and there was no way she could hide a person without killing them.

They packed all there belongings and proceeded to move to Konoha, but the worst lied ahead, for she was to live with the vile Uchiha. She begged her mother, threatened her, even disappeared, anything to try and stay in waterfall, but nothing worked. She could tell her mother was excited, she hadn't talked to her brother since she was banished. She talked so highly and respectfully towards him, that Saiyuri had to wonder whether or not it really was her mothers' brother who banished her. The Sharingan still rode visible in her eyes, telling the whole world who she was, which in turn scared Saiyuri. Since activating, the Sharingan has not gone away, no matter what she tried, it remained activated. She missed her ice blue eyes; because it was the only proof of who her father was that she had left. The village came into view, and the escort ninja slowed as they reached the gate.

Saiyuri noticed two things as she entered the village; one, everyone stopped and stared at them as if they never seen travelers before, and two, a man with dark, black hair and tired looking eyes stared straight at her. Something about this man told her he was dangerous, but she also caught an alarmed and pleased look before jumping high onto a roof top and leaping away at top speed. His clothing was different from everyone else; a metal breast plate, two metal arm plates, and a black jumpsuit all together and topped off with a mask and sword.

'Right this way please.'

The man leading them broke her from her trance, but the strange man still stuck into her head.

'Who was that man, the one in black?'

'An ANBU. You needn't know more.'

Saiyuri could only glare, for she knew her mother wasn't out of ear shot and would defiantly punish any further pursue of this. She followed the guide around Kanoha, with her mother behind riding in a carrier, and decided to let her eyes wonder. There where many buildings with many different styles of roofs all smashed together.

In Waterfall, it was spaced apart, but her house was separate from the city by a good four miles. Both her and her father loved the isolation, there was so much more life in silence than in crowded, over-run cities like these. There where many children there as well, but most only stared till she looked them straight in the eyes and scared them was startled too when she first saw herself with these eyes, now it was only natural to see these devil eyes.

But one child in particular caught her attention. He had wild, blond spiked hair, wore a white t-shirt and blue shorts, and had a set of three scratch marks on his cheeks. But it was his wide ocean blue eyes that caused her to almost trip over herself. They caused her to yearn for her own more, and stop to stare the boy straight in the eyes with such wonder, but her mother broke her concentration.

'Saiyuri, why have you stopped walking? Are you hurt?' Her mothers' voice was a bit panicked.

'No, mom, I'm okay. I was only…taking in the scenery'

When she looked back, the boy was gone, and for some reason, her heart ached.

'Suzuka, it's very good to see you.'

'I would say the same brother, but I'm still blind you know. I am very happy to be back.'

Her mother bowed in front of this cold hearted man in front of us, the man who blinded her and still acted nice towards her. His face was worn and tired, and his brown hair was shoulder length and wispy looking. But his eyes were hopeful as he looked upon her.

'This must be Saiyuri. I'm very pleased to finally meet you.'

Saiyuri kept her face lowered and hidden so he wouldn't see her curse this family gave her.

'You would have seen me sooner had you not hated my father and opposed my birth.'

'Saiyuri! You do not talk to family like that!'

She couldn't help it anymore, she had put up with her mothers constant rant about her brother for far too long. And when it came time for the truth, she shunned her daughter to make her brother look perfect.

'This man is not MY family! I am Strife!'

Her pride got the best of her as she locked an ice cold glare with Fugaku, and his widened as he registered her age and the trait. She took in a sharp breath and quickly looked away, but he caught her chin and yanked her forward.

'It's okay, Suzuka…That's just the Uchiha blood reacting in her.'

That was it; she pulled free and all but wrecked the room and guards as she left the house. She really didn't care where she was going; she just wanted to be as far away from HIM, as possible. She ran up the yard and down many streets, lost in thought and soon realized she was lost. She knew she was still in the Uchiha district because the shops and houses proudly displayed their clan sign.

It was getting dark and her stomach was growling like crazy, that she even contemplated stealing, but thought better of it. So she sat down in a small ally between two shops and gave up. She really had nowhere to go and decided to wait till morning to try and find her way out. There was one tiny bit of happiness that came from this; at least her mother would be worried too much to be praising her brother. She watched as people passed by, not giving her a second glance, some of these people looked extremely happy.

Then she saw him, the man with the Anbu gear. He was looking right at her, and then disappeared just as she tried to get up to talk to him.

_Is he following me?_

She felt a chill rake threw to her core; the last man who tried that found out her mom wasn't as helpless as he thought. Although she is blind, she was a genjutsu ninja and since her eye sight was taken from her, she's been able to do many new genjutsu illusions. But her mother wasn't here with her; it was just Saiyuri all alone in an ally. This scared her completely and caused her to run so many scenarios that she never saw the ANBU man walk up to her.

'Here'

She looked up, and a scream pierced the night, and the man dropped something extremely hot on her.

-TCE-

It has been half a year since Saiyuri and her mother Suzuka moved to Konoha, Saiyuri still refused to take the Uchiha name, although, much to her disappointment, her mother did.

They live in a house that is way too big for just the two of them, and although there is silence, it's awkward. Plus her mother was no help seeing as she spent most of the day talking with her brother or just being over there.

She has no clue that Saiyuri met Itachi, who happens to be the older son to Fugaku and Motoko, only because she would have to meet the younger by default. She was a little curious about this secretive Sasuke, but the moment her mother mentioned it, Saiyuri completely lost all interest. She was supposed to learn genjutsu from Itachi today, but he was on "Official ANBU Business" as he called it. So Saiyuri stayed at home, refusing to go with her mother to Fugaku's house.

'Fine, since you will not come with me then I shall arrange other plans.' And she followed true to her word.

The next day Saiyuri was sulking because Itachi still hadn't come back, and was really contemplating where he could be, when there was a knock on the door. Her mother had the key and she knew that it wasn't an Uchiha; otherwise they would have just barged in. She walked to the door only to be further disappointed; her mother had hired a team of genin to do the chores, now there was nothing to do but sulk around the house.

'What are you here to do?'

'We are to escort you to the park and monitor your every move. This was the instructions given to us from the Hokage and the instructions from your mother.'

She stared at the three so unbelievable, anyone walking by would think she saw a ghost; this was crazy!

_Why would mom hire someone to do this for?_

She didn't want to leave her friends in Waterfall; she didn't even want to be here in Kanoha, so why should she try to know people? But why should she make there lives harder; they haven't done anything to humiliate her.

She walked along slowly; it was barely eight in the morning and they wanted her to make friends? Saiyuri could only blame her mother, because she knew that all the children her age were in the academy by now. They reached the park earlier than she expected, and place a cat like collar on her, explaining that she was to stay put in the park and the collar would alert them if she left. As they walked away, Saiyuri couldn't help but think how lazy they were!

She walked to the swings and sat, slowly swinging and watching for any form of life other than animals. The park was lovely altogether and she could see that MANY animals lived here too.

In the ten minutes she was sitting on the swing, she counted seven different types of bird, twelve dogs, and nine wild cats. This wasn't worth the humiliation that she figured it to be, and she realized something. Had they ever said WHEN they would be back?

' _Damn it! What the hell am I DOING here? And aren't they ninja of Konoha? Shouldn't they know that there was no one here this early?' _

She started to play with the collar that they had put around her neck, and then got to thinking how far can she go before they come after her. She started to get off the swings and walked towards the edge of the park, when she started to notice things in a higher sense. The wind had started to push the swings that she was by and the sky seemed to be bearing down on her, the lake that the park was by was starting to shine more than anything that she thought possible. That's when she noticed that there was some blonde next to the slide, and as she walked further she noticed even more blonde popping out. It was only after she saw a finger did she start to freak out.

'_T-There's a body there! WH-what should I do? I don't know what to do!'_

She freaked out for only a moment, and then suddenly she pulled together, taking a very deep breath. She walked straight over to the body, expecting the worse, only to be taken aback at who the person was. It was the blonde boy that she saw that day she had come to the village. He was very small up close, and he was tanner than she thought. Holding her breath again, she knelt down and gently placed a hand on his chest, closing her eyes to count the pulse.

' One…. Two…. Three…. Four….'

She let out a huge sigh before she looked around for any wounds. His shirt was covered in blood, although he didn't look dangerous. There was nothing visible on him that could be though of as an injury, so where was the blood coming from? She looked him over and over, lifting his legs, turning him on his side, even poking small areas like the kneecaps; but nothing was there. Saiyuri let out a sigh; he wasn't hurt so there was nothing she could do here. But one thought kept creeping into her head, why was he here in the first place?

She sucked in a breath as she realized that he was staring straight at her, his blue eyes flaring with a million questions at once. She remembered those eyes, and had hoped to see them again; just not like this. He was staring at her with such intensity that a small blush spread across her face, she loved those eyes. She reached down and without thinking, covered his eyes and started to panic.

_What the hell is he doing up? He wasn't supposed to see me damn it! AGHHHHHH!_

She sucked in a breath as the boy shifted his head and looked around her hand. His eyes didn't hold any more fire, only curiosity as he watched her expressions change a mile a minute.

'You're not Hinata-san. I kind of figured she'd be here by now, oh well…. Say, do you know how to fix a broken arm?'

Saiyuri froze, so he was hurt, and for some reason he wanted her to help him?

'You should go to the hospital, I only now how to heal small things. They could take care of you.'

'Nah. I don't want to waste their time, besides, they'll just shoo me a way like last time….'

Saiyuri sat there in a confused shock. She thought that village doctor helped everyone; even her father healed everyone who walked in through his doors.

'I…I can look at it to make sure it's broken or not. I mean, if you want.'

'You can do that? Hm….well, I already know it's broken, but maybe you could tell me how badly broken?'

She nodded and simple applied pressure to his forearm, then the crease in his elbow, and nothing happened.

She couldn't understand why he thought it was broken, until she applied pressure to the arm socked and the little boy let out a scream.

'Shit! That hurt! Didn't I tell you it was broken, why'd you do that?'

Tears started to pour from his eyes and he was nursing his shoulder as softly as possible. He wasn't going to like what she found…

'Well, good news is, your arm is not broken, and-'

'What do you MEAN not BROKEN? Didn't you here me scream when you put all your weight on it?'

She slapped his shoulder again, but this time with more force, and watched him writher in pain before continuing.

'Anyway, as I was saying, your arm isn't broken. You dislocated it; it just needs to be popped back into place.'

She could tell that he didn't like the sound of that, so she told him the truth.

'Its going to hurt like hell, and then it'll throb for a while, but after a day or two of that, it'll feel better.'

She placed her right hand on his arm and gently gripped it, she knew she'd have to surprise him. Then she placed her other hand lightly on his shoulder.

'So, when I say now, I need you to calm down okay? I know what I'm doing even if I am your age.'

'Okay, but you have to tell me, otherwise I'll be in worse pain and-'

*Crack!

It seemed to echo in the boys' ears for a bit till a new pain ripped though him, causing him to scream at the top of his lungs. Saiyuri held her position on top of him and slowly moved his arm around for him, only to get little whimper here and there. Satisfied with her work she smiled down at him.

'There! All better now, and I did it for free. So, how does your arm feel now? Can you move it on your own?'

'Yeah, I can.' He said in between little snuffles, 'But what happened to 'when I say now?''

'Well I thought you would fight and my dad taught me to hold the patient when he looks like a fighter.'

The boy nodded and a small smile graced his lips, 'I guess I understand. My name's Naruto Uzumaki.'

'I'm Saiyuri Strife.'

'Nice to meet ya, Sai!'

His words echoed a bit, before they finally settled in her head.

'Did he just call me Sai? What the hell? Why Sai?'

She couldn't figure out if he was making fun of her or not, but the first thought that came into her head told her he was. So she punched him straight in between his sky blue eyes. When he K.O.'d on the floor, he seemed so peaceful and yet still so dense. She laughed as she remembered a distant memory of her father calling her Sai for short as well. She'd bite him when he did that. She laughed for bit longer, till she felt someone behind her, staring at her. Her instincts kicked in and she whipped around towards that threat, and was surprised to see such a kind face.

It was a girl about her age; her hair, which was a very beautiful purple, was cut in a short style that ended at the base of her neck. She had even more beautiful royal purple eyes, which held concern as she looked down at Naruto. Her skin was a beautiful pale with no flaws in it, just like her and she wore a very dark blue kimono; but when she looked up at Saiyuri, her hatred warped her face a bit.

The girl before her stated in a very stern voice, 'What did you do to Naruto-kun?'

-TCE-

'But I don't want to meet that brat! He was kept secret from me for all this time, why do I have to?'

Saiyuri wasn't accustomed to whining, but it seemed as if this was the only way to get what she wanted now days. Her mother was having none of it though.

'Sasuke is a very good child Saiyuri, and it would do you good to say nothing, like "brat"

around him.'

'I'm NOT going. If you throw me out of the house to see him, I'll run in the other direction.'

Saiyuri stomped down her foot and sat on the side of the table, a stubborn face holding its place. She had just told her mother that she knew Itachi after he had said he'd train her, her mother was surprised to say the least. Her mother was letting her be taught in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu by Itachi and gave some interest to Saiyuri of teaching her genjutsu. But today she wanted her to meet the second son of the head Uchiha, Sasuke. Saiyuri nearly jumped out the second floor window when she told her she would go meet him. But her mother knew her daughter well and nailed the windows shut before telling her the news.

'Saiyuri, you've already met one of there children, why can't you meet their last one? He is Itachi's little brother.'

'Yeah, but even Itachi says he's spoiled and bugs! Why do I have to baby-sit him?'

'You are NOT baby sitting him, he is your age and you are going to meet him respectfully! I do NOT want a repeat of what happened with his older brother!'

'Man, you sound like I ran into his room and offered myself to him…'

'What did you just say?'

'N-nothing, mom. But I don't even know the guy. Plus shouldn't he be at school "training" or something?'

'Just get ready, Saiyuri. Itachi will be here soon.'

Saiyuri perked up when she heard her mother's words; she didn't know that Itachi was going to train her today. She grabbed the set of clothes that was on her bed and ran into the bathroom. Their clothing maid, Kinoshi Uchiha, walked in and started to change saiyuri into her clothes, but she started to protest.

'Its okay Kinoshi, I know how to put my own clothing on. It's not that elaborate.'

The young women looked up at her as if she was crazy, but shook her head.

'No, Saiyuri, I have to do this. Your mother has instructed that I help get you ready.'

Saiyuri looked down at her and shrugged, if her mother said to do it, then the house staff did it. She stood still as Kinoshi started to dress her, and looked at the women from the side of her eyes.

Kinoshi was in no way NOT an Uchiha, her father was the right hand man of that MAN, and her mother was an Uchiha as well, but when she was four, her parents died. They were sent out on a mission about fourteen years ago, and never came back. Other Uchiha tried to take her in, but someone said to leave her, that she needed to find something else to do. She eventually fell into working at a small gambling casino outside the Konoha in a small village when she was eighteen, but it was a horrible place. Her employer was a nasty, perverted old man who rapped her more than once in front of the whole staff. I had seen a picture she carried everywhere with her, she was very beautiful back then. She had long, sleek, black hair, a very soft looking face, a slender build, and beautiful green eyes.

But now she was scared and blind on the left side of her face where the owner and a couple of "regulars" threw oil into her face for refusing to lay with them. Her arms were covered in scars from when they would shackle her in a room to "discipline" her and teach her her could also see faint scars on the back of her neck when she bent down, which was due to the excessive whipping they did to her, not to mention her slight wobble when she walked due to missing toes. They had tortured her for so long because that shameful excuse for a clan leader had refused to let an Uchiha who didn't have the bloodline to stay in the clan.

'There we are young miss, you look lovely.' She let a smile grace her lips and beamed up at her.

Saiyuri could only wonder if Kinoshi thought of the way she had looked before all that had happened when she looked at her face.

'Thank you, Kinoshi, and I'll try to come back in time to help with the chores.'

'Oh, young mistress, you are too kind.' And with that, kinoshi hoisted herself off the floor and into the other room.

Saiyuri could only smile as she walked back to the front and out the door, she didn't want to see her mom, just in case she would try to get her to visit sasuke again. She only waited about a minute before she saw itachi fall before her with expert skill.

'Hey, Saiyuri, we should get going now. Wow, I didn't know you could dress so gir-'

He stopped in the middle of his sentence just as Kinoshi walked by glaring at him. Saiyuri never saw her do that before, Kinoshi was practically in love with Itachi for saving her from that horrid place.

'Um, let's just hurry saiyuri.'

She nodded as they walked toward the street and off towards the main house; she looked up at it as they slowly walked by. This wasn't like Itachi at all, why was he so slow?

'Hey, can we hurry up? Remember you promised me you'd teach me Haisnkisho? I really want to get a head start on it!'

She smiled up at itachi who smiled back, then practically threw her over his shoulder and ran her to his house.

'What the HELL are you doing? Let me go!'

"Sorry Saiyuri, but your mom hired me to bring you here, I can't say no, because my father already took the money.'

'Damn it! It was a trap? What the hell could be so important about meeting Sasuke?'

'Damn it! Put me down right NOW Itachi!'

He placed her down and did a couple of hand signs and simply said, 'Release.'

Saiyuri was horrified by what she saw; she was in a bright green Kimono with a pale pink Obi hanging off her non-existent hips.

Her mother had put a genjutsu on her before she left the room!

'DAMN YOU, MOM!'

Itachi just stood by, and let a small laugh escape before opening the door and shooing her in.

* * *

**Okay! So what do you guys think so far? These are all memories of the main character, and she's just remembering meeting people, anyway the next chapter will have one more memory of the day Itachi killed the family. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised.**

**Until you turn the page: G.B.S.F. (gaarasbloodsandforever)**


	2. Memories of Nobody

**Well, I'm back! Don't get excited, I'm not. Anyway as semi-promised. Here.**

**Disclamer: Naruto is not mine. Thank you.**

**Chapter 1: Memories of nobody**

My mother is so unbearable; I never understood how father had loved her! She would be so unfair sometimes that I couldn't even think anything without her shooting the idea down!

I had already gone to my room when I got home, Itachi had found me in the woods practicing the Hosenke no Jutsu he thought me. I still couldn't get it to do it right, but I wasn't going to give up. I had told him about what was decided of me; I was going to have to marry Sasuke. I could merely cry into his shoulders; I hadn't even known Sasuke for a month before I was told of the arrangements. I could feel something reacting in me, as if my life was over and my soul was starting to freeze itself. Itachi said that something was awakening; I didn't even know what could start awakening at this pint other than pure hatred. He brought me home where my mother noticed my singed lips and scraped knees, she only shook her head in pity at me. I hated her; she changed so much after father had died!

No, she had started to change even before father had fallen ill; she was so cold hearted toward him. She wasn't even there when he finally died!

'…stupid, bitch.'

'Excuse me? Did you say something Saiyuri?'

I couldn't hold back anymore, my life had changed so much after my father died, it had become so unbearable. I couldn't feel the tears rushing down my cheeks, or the blood running from my hands where my nails dug in.

'I said, you stupid bitch! Who the hell do you think you ARE? It's MY life you're SELLING! It's MY future you're FUCKING up!'

My mother could only stare at me, eyes wide as I bit down on my lip trying to hold back my sobs. I felt the pain there as my teeth broke the skin and blood pooled around the area.

'Saiyuri…maybe you shou-'

'NO! I HATE HER, SHE NEVER LOVED HIM! I WISH SHE COULD HAVE DIED INSTEAD!'

Itachi was struck with shock at this, why would she want her mother dead? Didn't she love her mother?

_Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT!_

'Why weren't you there when he died? He wanted to see you the most…'

I couldn't help it anymore; I wanted to know why she wasn't there, even after he had called to her more than once. I was the one, who brought him his tea, who sung to him when he had a fever, who kept him company as he told stories. I was always there, the only one there, and I was the last person he saw.

'Tell me where you were…why you weren't there for him too.' My voice was no longer shaky, I wanted to know, NOW.

'What was so DAMN important than the man who loved you?'

'You would never understand, Saiyuri. Now leave the subject alone.'

I could only stare at her in shock; much like Itachi was doing now, because she brushed my father's memory off like it was a pest. I turned, my hair covering the hurt in my eyes, and walked as slowly as my feet could carry me up the stairs.

'Saiyuri, wh-'

'Leave her Itachi. She needs to get some rest, and then maybe she'd have her head on right.'

I closed the door with a silent click, before walking to my bed and pulling out an old photo of my father. He was sitting by my crib and smiling down at me with such love, that only a father could. I was only two months when this photo was taken, mother was off somewhere in the village, or so father told me. His auburn hair was thick and bright, a shine in every strand, and it seemed to reflect a shine throughout my room. His crystal blue eyes, the eyes I inherited before my mother's line interfered, where holding so much love as he looked down at me; and his pale skin was perfect, no vain to be seen.

I loved my father, he was the perfect person that any women would love to marry, but he was stuck with THAT women! Why?

I started to hug the picture to my chest, heaving sobs rocked through my body as burning tears rolled down my face. I needed to get out of this house, I needed to run…but where would I go?

I hadn't noticed I fell asleep till I looked out the window and saw that the sun had gone down. It was oddly quiet, normally the house would be filled with people cleaning the dishes or taking a bath or even just trying to chase the raccoons away. There was no sound outside either, had I slept longer than I thought? I figured there was probably a meeting again and the people who lived in this house too were being lazy. Not that I could blame them, I'd get lazy too if the house head was out for a while.

When I swung my legs over the side of the bed, I heard a soft thud as the frame of the picture hit the floor. I bent to pick it up and noticed that the glass cracked over my fathers' face. There wasn't much I could do now, so I simply pulled the picture out and folded it in half. If everyone was gone, or at least not around, then I'd leave tonight; I wasn't a citizen of Konoha after all. I dressed in a pair of black, lose fitting pants, a fishnet and a pale, ice blue over shirt. I grabbed the picture of my father and placed it into my pocket, slowly hoping it didn't get all bent up.

I opened the door and slowly walked out, it was pitch black. None of the lights where on, all of the candles were put out, but there was a soft sound from down the stairs; like a shifting.

'_As long as they don't stop me, I really don't care if someone is ransacking the house.'_

I slowly descended the stairs, keeping the kunai Itachi gave me close in my hand, ready to attack anyone who tries to keep me here. But every step seems to cool my heart even more, then a faint smell in the air took me back to three years ago, to father. My head raced, but my feet ran faster than I had time to even tell myself to stop, and I was standing before my living room. There was a small noise from behind the couch; it made my heart skip a beat because I could already smell the copper in the air. My feet began to move yet again without my permission, slowly I made my way towards the behind it. I stopped as I started to here small sobs and gasps, was the person still alive? I forced myself forward, only to be knocked back; my mother was on the floor, covered in blood with a kunai stabbed in her throat. She was dead, she died in a very horrible way, was it my fault?

_Sh...She's dead? W-what happened?_

The sobs could still be heard, the person was just on the other side of my mother. I slowly looked up as I figured this out, and was shocked, my whole body frozen where I was.

Itachi was kneeling there, his hair was a black, velvet curtain that shielded his face from mine, his pale hands where covered in blood as he held them to his sides, and his whole frame was shaking. He killed her…he killed my mother? Why? Was it because I yelled I wanted her dead? He should have known it was only because I was mad!

'Why?'

Itachis' head snapped up, his crimson eyes wide as he looked at me. The left side of his face was covered in blood with a small clean path where his tears fell. His outfit was covered in blood as well and he had another kunai in his hand. He reached a shaky hand out towards me, slowly getting to his feet, and I got a better look at him. In his left hand, where the kunai was, he also held a small torn piece of kimono. It was an orange color…her had killed Kinoshi.

'Saiyuri, I…I'm so-'

Before I even knew what happened, a loud shriek escaped my body, causing both Itachi and I to freeze. Then my body reacted faster than my brain again, I got up and ran the other way. I heard his heavy footsteps behind me as he started to call my name and ask me to stop, I ran to the second floor before I knocked over a glass vase. The shards fell and scattered across the floor, like a crystal sea, and separated Itachi from me. He only paused for a second, before walking over the glass, letting it cut into his feet only to get to me.

'_He must really want to kill me...fine. But I won't die without fighting!'_

I held out the kunai and ran at him, feeling the glass shred into my skin, I could feel the blood pump out with every heart beat. The kunai made contact, but Itachis' arms wrapped around me, embracing me.

'I'm so sorry, Saiyuri. I'm so sorry…'

I opened my eyes and looked up at him; his hair made a curtain around both our faces and his tears fell onto my cheeks. We knelt down onto the glass and he held me tight, his whole body shacking again. He wasn't letting small sobs escape anymore, he was crying with his whole being, he was completely hurt. I pulled the kunai out, it had stabbed into his thigh, but he wasn't bleeding; he had placed bulks to block weapons. I lifted my face back up to his, only to see his eyes where shut tight and he kept repeating sorry. I reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, there wasn't much I could do to stop his shaking, but at least this stopped his apologizing.

'It's okay Itachi, it's okay…' and it really was, for I was the one who told him I wanted her dead…I was the one who wished for a way out, and he provided it.

But he kept shaking his head no, saying over and over that he hopes I'd listen to him. I felt something in me stir and for once, the air around me got cold and I was able to think straight. I held him tighter, one plea running through my head:

_Please dad. Don't hate me for helping an Uchiha._

~5 years later~

Nothing had changed from what I heard; Konoha just had a burial though for their Kage, apparently he meet his end at trying to take down that vile creature, Orochimaru. To bad he didn't succeed in killing that disgusting snake.

Itachi, Kisame and I are out on a personal mission; to make sure Sasuke is safe. Itachi was worried when he heard that Konoha was attacked and set out on the mission. He had to talk to Sasori for a reason before we left though; I guess it was to keep the leader out of the loop. We neared the village wall, and Itachi did a simple gesture, which made the guard fall over, asleep. We walked into the village with such ease, it was amazing that no one had tried to break through and take over this pathetic village. I never liked the place; it always left a sour taste in my mouth, especially after Itachi told me the truth behind the massacre. I held such distaste for this placed, but this is where he entrusted Sasuke, so I couldn't hate it entirely.

"Saiyuri, I need you to do a quick sweep to make sure that there are no guards around."

"Yes, nii-sama."

I place my hands together and closed my eyes; I started to pull the chakra from my surroundings, from the trees, grass, even from the air. The chakra formed small crystals and floated through the air, none touched a single person.

"There's no one down there, Itachi. We can go on."

I knew what was going to be said next, so I leaped down towards the ground, much to Itachi's dismay. He was always so protective of me, that I felt that if I didn't take it in my own hands, I'd never be able to do anything.

I landed on my toes, making a small shuffling sound, and looked around; I was right, no one in sight.

"Watch out, Kid."

'_Of course.'_

I jumped to the left about a foot, and watched as Kisame landed right where I was a second ago, smirking wildly. He never was one to try to seek his own landing spot. Not a second later, Itachi was standing left of me, his eye were glaring in my direction. I knew he was mad, but he was the one who brought me here to begin with.

"You'll get old fast, Itachi, if you keep glaring at me like that."

"I'll get old fast if I have to keep worrying about you, you little snot." He reached out and started to ruffle my hair with the faintest of smiles.

Then just as soon as he did, he retracted, and put his business face back on. I was a little hurt; he's been acting this way since we left headquarters; like he was trying to show as much affection as possible without SHOWING it. Even Kisame looked a bit confused, but there was a hint of knowing in his eyes at the same time. It made me cringe inside, something was going to happen, but if it was to happen to Itachi, I was going to stop it.

We walked through the village with ease, many people didn't know who we were, but I was still wary about running into a high class ninja. This was a ninja Village after all, and although I was trained to a Jōnin, I wasn't ready to fight.

There were many new shops I hadn't seen while I lived here so many years ago, and although I tried not to be sympathetic, I couldn't help but feel a little bad for leaving the village. The ramen shop was still there, as was the flower shop, but Itachi felt like going to a new shop, for no one would know us there.

"What would you like?"

A man had walk up to our table with some menu's in hands, and placed them gently on the table, but before he could leave, we all had already decided what we wanted.

"Okay then. What will it be?"

"One order of the twenty dumplings and two Green Tea's."

"Mine as well, please."

"I'll have two order of pork buns and two orders of the forty dumplings and two Green Tea's."

"So, it'll be: two orders of the twenty plate dumplings, six Green Tea's, two orders of the forty plate dumplings and two orders of pork buns?"

We nodded.

The man simply smiled and walked off, not asking if we even had the money to pay for it. As we waited, I got a little curious and started to look around. The building itself was normal: wooden windows and sliding doors, with wooden tables and a decent sized kitchen. The smells emulating from the kitchen gave this place a home-like feeling, which is funny coming from me, only because I never really had a home for the past six years.

About half an hour later the man and two other women walked out, bringing out our orders, and placing them on the table. Itachi put a plate in front of me and passed me my first cup of tea. He got his own and Kisame pulled his food toward himself before chowing down.

I picked one of the dumpling sticks up and started to eat while staring out the window. For such a dangerous mission, the sky was so clear and wide, not a cloud in sight. This village was always peaceful, I'd give it that much, but I'd never want to live here again.

After we finished our food, we ordered another round of tea, and kicked back to let the food start to digest. The people in the restaurant watched as we waited, wondering why'd we ever spend so much money here, if we had that type of money.

I simply brushed it off and started picking my teeth as Kisame and Itachi started talking silently, probably about this mission they took upon themselves: or at least in Kisame's case, was thrust upon him. I turned my head to look back out the window when, I spotted a person with white hair. My blood ran cold and I started to have a hard time breathing.

The Copy-cat Ninja was standing right in front of our objective, with two other Jōnin around. They had to know we were here.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and jumped slightly as Itachi leaned in and placed the tea in my hands.

"Drink this. It'll help calm you, then we'll leave."

I turned around to see Itachi was drinking his, as was Kisame, in a very calm manner. They had already suspected they would get caught, they planed for this just in case.

I place the cup to my lips and poured half the drink down my throat, burning my tongue in the process. I had barely registered the slightly bitter taste my tea hand, but only for a split second because I threw the rest down my throat.

Itachi nodded as I placed my empty cup down and took a few deep breaths, getting myself in to the mindset of killing. I would have to force myself to be ready, otherwise I'd just freeze and get in the way.

Both men stood and pulled their hats slightly downward, and started to walk towards the door, I followed after them. But the moment I stood, I felt myself wobble a bit. I took another deep breath and followed them out the door, the two ninja Kakashi was talking with where still there, except the were looking directly at me. Eyes wide.

By half an hour of running around the village, I started to feel a bit out of it, and my body was weakening.

_'Did they poison our food?'_

"H-Hey. How are you guys doing?"

I noticed Itachi steal a glance in Kisame's direction, and give a small, quick nod.

"We're fine. We have to get to the wall."

I nodded and pushed myself further, which took so much effort. Sweat was already dripping down my face, and my body was starting to give out on me. I had to tell Itachi, I had been poisoned, maybe that's why they stared at me. I drank the poison that was intended for Itachi. I smiled a small, yet fulfilling smile. I helped him, finally.

"Itachi...I think I was poisoned...I can't breath...right..."

They both stopped to look at me, then they turned to each other, knowing in their eyes. Itachi put his hands together in a very familiar position.

_'Ah. __Kage Bunshin no Jutsu__...He's sending me away.'_

"Itachi, I should...get better soon. M-my Kekkei Genkai should...kick in soon."

He shook his head.

"Not this time, kid." Kisame stated as I looked at them surprised.

"Wh-What do you...mean?" It was getting harder and harder to breath, and my mind started to fog over.

Itachi's clone lifted me from the ground and started to run in a different direction: towards the Konoha Hospital. But as we left, I saw the two ninja who were responsible for poisoning me and started to weakly struggle against the clone.

"Saiyuri, I'm sorry we had to do this to you. But the poison should stop working in just a bit. Then you can start healing your body. Just remain strong."

_'Itachi...what do you mean? You did this to me? But-'_

"-why?" My voice came out small and shaky.

He only stared ahead.

There wasn't much I could do anymore, my breath was getting harder and harder to catch, and the world around me started to fade to white. The only color I could see was Itachi's hair and my own mingling as the wind blew past us.

I had let my hair grow out so long, that it was almost at my ankles by now. I did it only because someone told me I would be beautiful if I let my hair grow out, he was an arrogant child at the time. But he was the man I was destined to love. His skin was a pale color, his eyes were sea-foam green, and his voice was calm at all times.

I was never going to see him again. I was going to die here, and I'd never be able to keep my promise to him.

The wind stopped abruptly and a hard, cold floor met my back as the clone placed me down. I looked over at him, certain that I was going to disappear from this world soon, only to see he had pulled out a kuni.

I was going to die here.

_'I guess dad will see me sooner than expected...'_

Then, nothing but black.

~Two weeks later~

I was still in the closed off room that the ANBU had left in that first day then found me on the hospital roof. I had done nothing to deserve their attention, but they keep insisting that I had some connection with group of class S criminals. I was treated horrible here, and although I kept insisting that I only remember the night my mom was killed and everything else was a fog, they kept trying to beat the lie they wanted out of me.

They even brought in a man and women who had supposedly seen me with them the day they came, but I was still lost as to what they wanted from me. Nothing was going to make me tell them a lie just so they could throw me in jail or to death wrongly. I wanted to survive.

But today when I woke up, the room was empty and quiet, there wasn't anyone outside the door either; my dark cell was empty of all other life entirely.

_'Is this a new trick their going to try on me? My life was covered in silent darkness...'_

That's when I heard it; a clicking sound. As if it where coming form down the hall, people were coming back. I let my head hand towards the ground and ear take everything in.

"Are you sure that she was with them?"

"Yes, my lady. She was seen by both Asuma and Kurenai in the same shop, and following after them. Although her cloak was different, it still held all the same designs."

"What do you mean it was different yet the same?"

"The design was the same, clouds surrounding it; but the colors were switched around."

There was a short silence till something else was said that me get a deep, almost threatening chill.

"She was an Uchiha, right?"

"Yes, but you should watch were you look my lady. She will not retract her sharingan."

My eyes shot open, as I heard the door open. At first it was the normal ninja, the ones who kept interrogating me. Then as the people entered, a shiny blond color caught my eye. Then I finally saw her, she was very busty and very beautiful. Her eyes were a brown-yellowish color, her skin looked pale, not at all like that boys, but pale none the same.

She walked over to me and leaned down to my eye level.

"Lady Tsunade! Watch what you're doing-"

"Shut up will you! I know what I'm doing!"

I was surprised to say the least, she was treated with such respect, and she was here to examine me. Maybe she would help me get of here!

"H-hello. I'm Saiyuri." I smiled, I knew it was somewhat timid, but I just need her to get me out of here, NOW!

She smiled back.

"I know, I was briefed on you. My name is Tsunade, I am the fifth Hokage, and I need to ask you some things."

My heart sank when she said this.

_'Am I ever going to get out of here?'_

_

* * *

_

**Well, this chapter took longer and probably isn't better only because this computer I'm using kept crashing! *Cry* **

**Anyway, I'll up date when I get the chance, so if you read this then please drop a line. I'd like to know what you guys would like to see happen in this story...although it's all been planned out...eh. whatever!**

**I can change some!**

**Till next time: GBSF!  
**


End file.
